On n'oublie jamais un premier amour
by Anne Aunyme
Summary: Peter et Chris à 17 ans, une grande histoire...


**OS Petopher pour Armonia Granger, Lemon**

* * *

Vous savez le moment où vous êtes dans la merde ? Quand vous vous réveillez à côté d'un autre garçon, et que vous êtes tous les deux nus. Ça n'a l'air de rien comme ça mais quand vous êtes vous-même, un homme, un loup-garou qui plus est et que l'endormi est un chasseur... ça pue. Cette histoire pue totalement.

Je m'appelle Peter Hale, j'ai 17 ans, enfin en tout cas j'ai l'air d'avoir cet âge-là, j'ai toujours pensé que mon charisme et ma beauté naturelle me sortirait de n'importe quel pétrin. Mais là j'ai bien l'impression que ça c'est retourné contre moi. Des yeux bleus s'ouvrent devant moi, et il me sourit doucement. Je ne dois pas craquer. Je le sais plus que n'importe qui, je ne le dois surtout pas, mais si ma raison est résolue, mon cœur et mon corps beaucoup moins. Il s'approche de moi et m'embrasse, baiser auquel je n'hésite même pas à répondre, ma main se glissant sur sa hanche. J'étouffe un grognement et me détache légèrement de lui.

\- Attends, Chris... il hausse les sourcils, inquiet.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu vas me dire que la nuit que nous avons passé était une erreur ? Je me mordille les lèvres.

\- Tu étais soûle...

\- Mais pas toi. Je déglutis légèrement.

\- J'avais pas mal bu... un sourire effleure ses lèvres parfaites.

\- L'alcool n'a pas d'effet sur les loup-garous.

Tout mon corps se crispe. Ce n'était pas possible, il n'avait pas dis ce que j'ai cru entendre ? Pourtant j'ai de très bonnes oreilles et je sais déjà que je blêmis à vue d'œil.

\- Les loup-garous ?

\- Allons Peter, tu croyais vraiment que je n'avais pas remarqué ? Je suis un Argent, tu sais ce que ça signifie, pas vrai ?

\- Justement... qu'est-ce qu'on fait dans ce lit exactement, toi et moi ?

\- J'aurais tendance à penser... quelque chose de défendus ?

\- Et ça n'a pas l'air de te déranger. Chris me regarde en souriant davantage.

\- Je te pensais moins coincé que ça, vu ton caractère provocateur, les choses défendus ça devrait être ton truc...

\- Pas quand ma vie est en jeu, si ton père nous verrait ainsi, il me tuerait sans état d'âme.

\- Crois-moi, mon père tuerait n'importe qui sans état d'âme, même son propre fils s'il était sur son chemin.

Ma gorge se noue, je sais qu'il dit la vérité, non seulement en connaissant son père mais en lisant la tristesse dans son regard. Ma main caresse tendrement sa joue et mes lèvres se posent de nouveau sur les siennes dont je n'arrive déjà plus à me passer. Elles sont douces, exquises, elles réchauffent mon cœur que je croyais pourtant froid et sans émotion. Il éveille en moi des sensations que je pensais inexistantes. Je grimpe déjà sur lui et mes mains viennent caresser son corps lisse, à peine pubère, qui me donne envie de lécher la moindre parcelle de son corps, comme s'il pouvait fondre sous ma langue.

\- Il faudrait vraiment qu'on arrête. Je lui susurre, la voix rauque.

\- Il faudrait, mais je n'en ai aucune envie...

Il passe sa main dans mes cheveux et reprend le baiser, plus profond, plus intense, venant titiller tendrement ma langue, me faisant râler. Peut-être était-ce le danger mais je n'avais jamais ressenti ça auparavant, mon cœur frappait dans ma poitrine comme s'il voulait me dire quelque chose, et mon érection venait se frotter à la sienne avec envie. Je caresse son corps, ses hanches, avant d'agripper fermement ses fesses. Il a la plus belle paire de fesses qu'il m'ait été donné de tripoter, lécher ou même voir. En fait, je crois que tout chez lui me rend juste fou. Qu'est-ce qui me prenait, bon sang ? Qu'est-ce qui m'avait même pris de le ramener chez moi ?

Hier soir on était à une fête, j'y suis à pratiquement chacune puisque je suis un élève populaire, il faut que je soigne mon image. Chris était saoule, on est ami depuis deux mois environs et je sais qu'il est d'une famille de chasseur depuis le début, mais bon, il est si gentil et... tellement Chris, bon sang ! Il arrive à me faire rire et baisser ma garde, pourtant j'ai toujours fais attention à garder un peu de distance pour qu'il ne se rende compte de rien. En vain, de toute évidence, Chris est bien plus doué que je ne l'avais imaginé. Il m'a demandé de ne pas le reconduire chez lui alors on est partis chez moi, j'ai un petit appartement en centre-ville car j'en avais marre d'être tout le temps étouffé par ma sœur. J'avais besoin d'indépendance. Puis une chose en entraînant une autre... non, en fait, je n'ai pas d'explication. Aucune. On a juste baiser comme des sauvages, comme ça, c'était comme quelque chose qu'on ne pouvait pas empêcher. Et ça n'a même pas l'air de surprendre Chris !

Celui-ci n'hésite pas à renverser la situation et me domine avec un petit sourire pervers. Mon dieu. Je n'avais pas imaginé une seule seconde qu'il pouvait être comme ça. Ça me trouble, ça m'émoustille plus que ça ne le devrait, ça ne le rend que plus attirant. Il se baisse sur moi et embrasse chastement ma peau, descendant jusqu'à mon bas-ventre, caressant mes cuisses, faisant frisonner tout mon corps qui réclame plus. Qui le réclame lui. Je sens sa langue se perdre sur mon gland alors que sa main attrape la base de mon membre déjà au garde à vous, me faisant gémir. Il prend ma verge entre ses lèvres roses et commence à la sucer en donnant des petits coups de langue. Oh bordel. Il n'a pas fais ça hier. Et j'apprécie, beaucoup trop pour mon bien-être. Ma tête est remplis d'un épais brouillard et je ne peux plus penser à rien. Simplement à quel point j'ai envie de cet homme trop dangereux pour moi.

Ma main passe dans ses courts cheveux blonds, j'émets des râles alors que mes hanches bougent toute seule, à la recherche de plus, venant à plusieurs reprises racler la fond de sa gorge, pourtant je ne vais pas plus vite. Je sais que si je le faisais, je ne tarderais pas à venir mais je ne veux pas. J'ai besoin de plus, lui et moi le savons sans avoir besoin de le dire. Il se redresse pour se remettre sur moi, sa bouche frôlant la mienne, mais je ne tiens pas et je l'attire pour un baiser brûlant, comme si l'embrasser était aussi important que respirer. Mes mains caresses ses fesses à présent, s'égarant vers cet endroit intime que j'ai déjà visité pas mal de fois la nuit dernière, il semble que ce n'était pas suffisant. Il étouffe un grognement contre mes lèvres et soupire.

\- Prends-moi...

\- Mais-. Il me fait taire en mordant ma lèvre inférieure.

\- Tais-toi et fais-le.

Bon. Qui suis-je après tout pour le contredire ? Je tiens fermement ses fesses alors que je tente de le pénétrer plusieurs fois, entrant juste le bout pour écarter doucement ses chairs, il râle entre douleur, plaisir et frustration. Il est si beau. Magnifique. Je le laisse finalement glisser doucement le long de mon membre et il émet un petit hoquet de plaisir alors que je viens de frôler un endroit particulièrement sensible. Je souffle longuement, attendant sagement qu'il s'habitue à ma présence en lui, il est si étroit et serré que l'attente est insoutenable. Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de lui faire mal.

Son regard bleu, voilé de plaisir, rencontre les miens, j'attrape son bras et l'attire de nouveau contre moi pour posséder ses lèvres, une main caressant son dos le tenant contre moi alors que je commence à bouger en lui, le faisant gémir contre ma bouche. Je le désire. Je veux le posséder de toutes les façons possibles. Je veux le faire hurler de bonheur. Je veux... Je LE veux.

J'inverse à nouveau les positions pour pouvoir aller plus vite, venant plusieurs fois buter contre cette boule de plaisir qui a l'air de le rendre fou, et moi aussi par la même occasion vu les petits cris qu'il pousse. Il commence à se caresser au même rythme que mes coups de bassins et je sens que nous approchons tout deux de la libération. J'embrasse sa nuque, mordille tendrement sa peau alors que mes coups deviennent plus précis et plus rapide. La chaleur et le plaisir grimpe d'un coup, je ne peux plus me retenir, je jouis en lui. Il continue de se masturber quelques secondes avant de venir à son tour dans un ultime gémissement.

Je me retire et viens doucement lécher le sperme répandu sur sa peau avant de l'embrasser à nouveau, lui faisant goûter à sa propre semence. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fout. Là, tout de suite, on est sur notre petit nuage et je n'ai pas l'intention d'en descendre.

En effet, on continuait à se voir en cachette, à s'aimer en secret, nous passions toujours des moments mémorables, jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire. Il est partis. Envolé. La personne que j'ai le plus aimé au cours de ma vie venait de disparaître et je ne pouvais rien y faire, je n'ai même pas eu droit à un mot. La tristesse laissa peu à peu place à la colère, comment avait-il pu me laisser...

O O O

ça avait été dur de revenir à Beacon Hills après tout ce temps passé loin de cette ville où je garde tant de précieux souvenirs. Mon premier amour, entre autre. Un loup-garou si fascinant que je n'avais pas pu résister à l'envie d'être avec lui. J'étais à présent marié et j'avais même une petite fille, je me souviendrais toujours de l'expression de Peter lorsqu'il m'a revus après tout ce temps. N'en croyant d'abord pas ses yeux, puis partagé entre la tristesse et la colère. Il m'en voulait de l'avoir laissé, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Nous savions lui et moi que notre relation finirait ainsi, j'étais un chasseur et lui un loup-garou, nos familles étaient destinée à s'entre-tuer, surtout avec un père comme le mien.

Kate avait réussi à entrer dans les bonnes grâces de Talia, sa grande sœur et alpha de la meute, mais je sais que Peter lui avait dis de s'en méfier. Malheureusement pour eux, personne n'écoute jamais Peter. Sa famille a été presque entièrement calcinée, le manoir aussi, et il était dans le coma... il avait peu de chance de survie mais c'était Peter, il n'abandonnait pas aussi facilement la partie.

C'est pour ça que lorsque j'ai appris les événements étranges qui se passait à Beacon Hills, j'avais le pré-sentiment que ça avait un lien avec lui. Puis il a tué ma sœur. Son neveu a mordu ma femme. Son bêta a mis hors-circuit mon père. Les onis ont tués ma fille. Sincèrement, si je ne connaissais pas Peter Hale, je dirais qu'il avait un plan pour que je me retrouve seul et me mette à le regretter. Mais est-ce que je le connais vraiment ? Nous n'avons pas vraiment échanger de mots depuis qu'il est sortis du coma, nous nous sommes croisés... rapidement.

Ce soir-là, j'ai su. Lorsque nous étions dans les égouts et qu'il m'a pratiquement écroué sur le mur. Il ne me pardonnera jamais le mal que je lui ai fais. Il n'en aura jamais terminé avec sa vengeance car son amour pour moi s'est transformé en haine. Il m'aimait sans fin.

Et moi, je l'aime toujours.

* * *

 **\- ... C'est quoi cette fin ? Tu pouvais pas terminer juste après le lemon ?**

 **\- Non, ça n'aurait pas été drôle...**

 **\- Drôle ? C'est censé être drôle alors que ça finit comme ça ?**

 **\- Ben... c'est mignon au moins.**

 **\- Le début était mignon ! La fin est... triste.**

 **\- La dure loi de la vie !**

 **\- T'es vraiment pas sympa...**

 **\- Okay donc tu voudrais quoi pour le prochain OS ?**

 **\- Un Sciles mignon !**

 **\- Okay mais c'est toi qui l'écrit.**

 **\- Maiiiiiieuh !**

 **\- Quoi ? Tu veux vraiment que j'écrive un Sciles ?**

 **\- ... ouais nan, j'ai rien dis...**

 **\- *ricane***


End file.
